Asimétrico
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Jean/Leo en la distancia y Jean/Eaze con dejos de relación amo/esclavo. Yaoiness.


Asimétrico

No puedo hacer de cuenta que no hay un mundo terminándose, al traspasar éstas fuertes paredes, dentro de las cuales, permanezco a salvo.

Detrás de tus ojos, en esas fotografías, ¿Había deseo ya? Eras tan precoz. ¿Pensarías ya en mí a la hora de dormir, dibujando mi rostro sobre tu pecho, sintiendo la puntada en la entre pierna y aprendiendo a fantasear en mi nombre? ¿O sería en el de alguien más?Mi Dios, parecías una niña. ¿Recuerdas a Berenice, esa chiquilla que una vez te puso un vestido, te empolvó la cara y te dio un ramo de flores? Parecías una virgen, esperando a su prometido.

Solía contártelo todo, sin hacer distinción de qué. Por algún motivo, no veía nada de malo en eso. Sentía que debías saber exactamente lo mismo que yo. Tenía urgencia porque nos pareciéramos cada vez más.Me acuerdo de nuestro primer beso. Fue inocente: A penas y presionaste tus labios contra los míos, mientras que yo apretaba los puños, obligándome a no dejarme llevar por el miedo. Temblaba. Tú también tenías miedo, pero eras diferente. A ti no te molestaban los besos, los abrazos, el amor. Yo pensaba que era un "hombre de verdad" y me aterraba sentir cualquier emoción.

Me hiciste conocer el placer, la vergüenza, el odio, el temor, la avidez, la obsesión, los celos, la decepción, la infidelidad, la preocupación, la determinación, el dolor de la separación, la resignación, la nostalgia, la soledad, el perdón, la esperanza, e incluso hasta el día de hoy, el olvidarte, es otro paso en esa interminable escalera de descubrimientos. El último.

De solo pensar que fuiste una de las tantas víctimas, me vuelvo loco.

Eternamente: Destrozar y unir. Separar los elementos. Cambiar un estado.Recuerdo cuando fabriqué tu cruz. Fundiendo un cáliz de plata que mi padre guardaba de los Templarios. Cuando se fue al Cuartel General de la Orden, olvidó todas sus antiguas manías.

Jamás notó su falta, porque no regresó a nuestra casa hasta el día en que murió.Me pregunto si alguna vez me viste llorar por algo que no fuese tonto, como cuando la gente del pueblo no me creía que existían los akumas o no lograba memorizar correctamente las fórmulas de cada elemento, ni las composiciones que llegaban a asemejar la pureza de la Sustancia Blanca.

Lo anterior a la Gran Obra de los Alquimistas antiguos.Por primera vez en mi vida estoy a punto de lograrlo. Sentirme completo, quiero decir.Me pregunto si te sería posible reconocerme.

De vernos de nuevo, si aún fueras un niño pequeño, si estuvieras jugando con pendencieros en algún pórtico, y me vieras pasar mientras que te dan de coscorrones, ¿Sabrías que fui yo el mismo que se colgaba de tu cuello y te abrazaba hasta que clamabas por aire? Por otro lado, me gusta pensar que te sentirías atraído hacia mí. Un adulto. Un hombre joven, con el pelo revuelto como los bohemios, un traje raído pero correcto para el trabajo de oficina y los ojos siempre clavados en el suelo. El alma surcando el firmamento y la mente dando vueltas por el interior del maletín, haciendo vanos intentos por terminar de devorar el papeleo restante.

Cuando miro a los chiquillos, sus madres me observan recelosas.No soy un pervertido. Al menos, no de esa clase. Es solo que me gusta pensar que cada cabecilla rubia es un tú en potencia. Una suerte de reencarnación momentánea, como si te reflejaras sobre ellos para verme. También me gustaría saber si te enamorarías de lo que soy hoy. Si pudieras acaso sentarte en mis muslos, con las piernas abiertas, haciendo que nuestros sexos se toquen. Como cuando niños, no a propósito, jugando con los ojos cerrados a atraparme. Me pregunto si te haría el amor. Pero entonces, dejo de verte como un niño. Sólo por eso, me tengo esperanza.

Cuando voy a los barrios bajos, siempre al mismo burlesque disfrazado de licorería, para buscarlo a él, pienso en ti. Y sólo entonces, deseo que no exista Dios, ni el Cielo, porque la posibilidad de que sea probable que me estés observando, pesa demasiado. Me duele. Le hago el amor a ese prostituto que tanto se parece a lo que hoy serías, de haber vivido lo suficiente para que la pubertad te moldeara, la adultez te diera un soplo divino y te coronaran Príncipe del Olimpo. Un Apolo moderno, eso veo cuando entre cierro mis ojos para que el mundo se haga confuso y la conciencia se acalle por el embeleso.

Te sueño: Tu cabello hubiese crecido hasta ser largo. Te llegaría por debajo de la cintura. Lo atarías con una hermosa coleta baja. Sería color paja, dorado intenso, perfumado y suave. Tocarlo, me haría temblar de emoción. Llevarías lentes, que yo hubiera pagado, a pesar de tus quejas, y la vergüenza de tu madre. Viviríamos juntos, dormiríamos en el mismo cuarto, compartiríamos cama y al final de cada día, bromearía, te pediría que me devolvieras con tu cuerpo, mi dinero. Me movería sobre ti, que olerías a romero, trabajando tu parte baja, los dos perdidos bajo una manta verde-limón-amargo. Usarías camisas bien abotonadas, suéteres tejidos por tu madre, la que tanto me detestaría por robarte de sus brazos e instalarte como a una mujer, en mi casa, todo el día solo, limpiando, cocinando y leyendo poemas para ti mismo. Sería yo tu Dionisio, te arrastraría por las tabernas, introduciría el alcohol en tu sistema, mi lengua en tu boca, mis manos en tu pantalón. Te haría llorar todos los días. Te haría gemir y sentir muchísimo placer. Me odiaría, incluso he imaginado las veces en que me abandonarías, arrojándome un florero por la cabeza y cerrando de un portazo nuestra vivienda. Un par de semanas con tu madre, yo te enviaría cartas llenas de poesías y un día volverías llorando a mis brazos. Haríamos el amor en el pórtico…

Él no se parece tanto a ti.

Cambié papeles. Te robé el que tan bien jugabas, como niño responsable. Vengo a ser su opuesto, el que representa la luz en éstos dominios repletos de oscuridad. Que me parecen ajenos, al punto de dolerme respirar. Su cuello: Perfume ordinario, de mujer fácil. Y es en efecto: un hombre sin escrúpulos, que no se inmuta cuando coloco mis dedos en su entrada y presiono tanto como me dé la gana, hacia su interior caliente y apretado. Le sube. Me sube. Gime, mordiéndose los labios brutalmente pintados con un rosado de horrendo gusto. Puedo presentir que eyacula en esos asquerosos pantalones de vinilo rojo.

No pienses que duermo con él por no dormir con cualquiera. Lo hago porque necesito imaginar que aún vives de alguna manera, aunque sea mediante un desgraciado que se deja violar a sueldo. No me puedo quejar de eso tampoco. Lo traje desde la provincia, pero no puedo darme el lujo de mantenerle. Además de que le produce placer que yo siga con él, mientras que se vende a todos por casi nada. Soy el hombre de bien que se obsesionó platónicamente con su persona. También el que lo empuja a las mayores perversiones.

A ti no podría hacerte lo que a él. Me parecería una Odisea buscarte bajo las sábanas de tu propia cama, apretar mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, sujetarte de las muñecas, para luego hacer que nuestros labios se junten, como prefacio. Te haría sentir sucio, en el sentido más erótico. Tanto rencor me tendrías (dentro de tu inocencia, casi a broma), que esa sería mi maniobra más osada.

Su nombre es Eaze, y no hay nada que no pueda obligarle a hacer.Mientras pienso en ti, me estremezco hasta las lágrimas, pero llevo su cabeza hacia abajo.Una vez más, profano tu imagen. Hago que él bese mi verga endurecida. Recorro su espina y te imagino acurrucado contra mi vientre, en un sofá parecido a éste desvencijado, raído, oscuro, y áspero trasto de hotel para putas.

Miramos la nieve que cae por la ventana: el reflejo de la sombra de la tormenta sobre nosotros, gracias a la luz artificial del hall. Me obligo a imaginar hasta tu suéter verde esmeralda (una prenda de mal gusto, emparentada con tu horrendo jersey azul, el que tu madre hizo y te obligó a usar cuando éramos niños) bajo mis dedos. Quiero más que nunca tu cabello sedoso, casi aceite derramado contra mi entrepierna.

A ti no te jodería como a él. No me apretaría contra tu boca tan violentamente. No tironearía de tu cabello con tanto enojo e impaciencia.Al contrario, Leo: contigo sería todo caricias y besos suaves, amor a la mar, sin límite alguno.

Los dos seríamos piezas en el rompecabezas de Linalí Lee. A veces, ella nos visitaría en nuestro apartamento y pasaríamos la tarde y la noche riendo, charlando, entre silencios cómodos, tazas de café (para ti sería un té aromático y sólo leche caliente para ella, como en éstos días tristes) y papeleo atrasado, llevado para los momentos libres, a condición de darme un respiro limpio y lejano a las paredes de la Organización. Me pedirían que considere traerte conmigo a vivir dentro de ella, pero yo estaría al tanto de que morirías allí. En gran medida, por tu salud delicada, que no soportaría la altura, el cambio del ambiente y el viaje. Serías mi pequeño canario amarillo, al que habría adiestrado y amansado para que viviera cómodo en un nido donde la copa más alta, del árbol más antiguo en mi comarca.

Con Eaze es diferente. Nunca pensaría en anunciar nuestra relación. No vale la pena. No me interesa hacer públicos mis gustos. Porque ninguna de mis relaciones trascenderá.Él morirá pronto, de alguna enfermedad venérea que se graciará de contagiarme. O puede que el día menos pensado, arranque sus tripas con un bisturí, harto de follarlo sólo con mi pene.

Mira cómo llora, Leo, ahora que lo aparto de una patada. Lo llamo "puta maricona" y le digo que lo hace bien, pero que no le pago para que me deje con ganas de más. Me levanto para dejar atrás la visión de nosotros que me atormentará hasta el día en que muera: tú y yo, dormidos juntos, tomados de la mano en el sillón de mi padre, vencidos por las altas horas en búsqueda de información prohibida.

¡Eras tan inteligente! Me hubieras ayudado tanto durante mis años de estudio, cuando me mantuve recluido y amargado entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación en Eton, dirigiéndome a toda carrera para serle útil a la Orden Oscura.Ésta mierda no sabe ni leer. Y sus ojos son más claros que los tuyos, en otra tonalidad. Los odio cuando no son de cielo, sino hielo insípido. Por eso lo golpeo, haciendo sonar sus huesos. Al fin los cierra y la tengo más dura que nunca.Tomo sus muñecas y las ato con ayuda de mi corbata. Le gruño y agarro su cuello. NO quiero que me comunique su dolor con los ojos, ni su placer traducido en gemidos amanerados. Tú no harías eso. Tú, mi asqueroso traidor. Porque me abandonaste. En realidad no te arrancaron de mis brazos, tú te fuiste. Y te maldigo por eso.

Lo azoto con mi puño. Muerdo su mejilla. Hago que sangre, abriendo su piel con las uñas. Sabe a Gloria de vikingos, robada y sucia por el arrastre en el camino polvoriento. El maquillaje se le corre y se convierte en una máscara decolorada.Me maldigo por odiarte. No es tu culpa, Dios Mío, si sentías tanto dolor y eras capaz de hacerme a un lado…

Si vieras ahora cómo le doy, ¿Te gustaría eso?A mí no.

Más ya no sé qué ha sido de mí. Ya no sé por qué un orgasmo merece tanto esfuerzo físico y espiritual, si no es para compartir un placer con alguien que significa más que unas libras hechas carne.

Lloro, pero por dentro. Ya no sé cómo dejar salir mis lágrimas, no resbalan como cuando me emocionaba a tu lado. No se arriman a mis ojos. Sólo son sal que impregna mi piel desde el interior de mis venas.Lo dejo salir. Él me recibe sin contemplaciones y yo río contra su oído ese llanto que no puedo derramar después del coito.

A pesar de que aún no separo mi cuerpo del suyo, empiezo a sentirme frío, solo.Me dejo caer en un sillón cualquiera y espero a que su voz hecha un hilo me ofrezca vino.Estoy disociado y el mundo tiembla bajo mis pies, pero vuelvo a levantarme y me arreglo la ropa. Hago de cuenta que no necesito alcohol, que ya he incorporado más que suficiente con el sudor de ese truhán. Vuelvo a ser el médico corrupto, con aires de superioridad. Le sonrío con desprecio, Leo. Porque no eres tú, ni esa forma de ofrecerme galletas caseras al caer la tarde.

¿Fuiste real o te inventé para superar la desesperación de la soledad? Entonces me doy cuenta de que dueles demasiado y tu ausencia es casi una herida que se abre en mi carne.Pienso que eres un fantasma, otra vez sentado sobre él, haciendo que los contornos de ambos se mezclen y fundan, como la copa que alguna vez fundí para hacer tu cruz.

No me tiembla la voz al rehacer mi corbata y preguntarle qué ha sido de su vida desde la última vez.Algo se enciende dentro de mí, como una ternura remanente al ver cómo sus ojos brillan y obviando el color, ustedes son idénticos. Le cuesta hablarme, al principio. Me tiene miedo, como es lógico. Si en algún momento no me gustara lo que dice, sabe que puedo abrirle la garganta con un bisturí de los que guardo en el abrigo. Saldría impune, porque la Orden Oscura es dueña de ésta ciudad y no puede darse el lujo de perder a un miembro de su personal.Trata de olvidar el dolor que he causado, pero continúa encogido. Busca las palabras que podrían complacerme, a pesar de que es un esfuerzo vano.

Me cuenta que ha conseguido un papel pequeño en un teatro a dos horas de distancia. Me río de su ingenuidad. Alguna vez lo vi practicando: no tiene talento.A menos que dejarse follar sea uno. Y si lo fuera, pues debería buscar un lugar menos sucio donde darse a conocer. Por otro lado, ¿Hay algo peor que ésta clase de antros?

Le doy a entender que no me siento muy cómodo y que muero por retornar a mi habitación alquilada, en la calle donde vivo realmente. Me aclaro la garganta y me enderezo el cuello de la camisa, ablandado por el morreo pero siempre almidonado.

Eso no es realmente cierto, Leo, como sabrás, si es verdad que me observas desde alguna parte. Cuando llego ahí, me encuentro con un cuarto oscuro, en el que nadie se ha molestado por encender la calefacción interior en el transcurso de cinco días. Hace más frío que afuera, bajo los primeros copos de nieve.

Me siento algo tonto por haberle pedido que se largara, el día en que estaba demasiado humillado por permitirle entregarme una carta que firmaba con demasiado cariño incondicional (de perro).Sin embargo, debo pedirte que no me reproches mi comportamiento, amante mío.

¿No ves que lo he hecho porque no puedo olvidarte, ni siquiera pensar en cederle tu lugar a alguien más? Éste es mi dolor, queridísimo Leo: tu ausencia. Debo manifestarlo de alguna forma. Aunque sea también un placer enfermizo y mi rabia traducida en golpes que descargo sobre los muebles, hasta que el encargado del edificio llama por teléfono para preguntarme juiciosamente si me encuentro bien.

Los otros inquilinos se quejan de mi presencia. Piensan que soy una especie de asesino en serie, que recorre los barrios bajos en busca de prostitutas para sumar a su monto.

Entonces me seco las lágrimas que derriten mis mejillas y me excito de nuevo, dirigiéndome hacia la cama de sábanas frías, para rodear tu figura imaginaria -la que dormita debajo de ellas, inocente y pulcro mancebo eterno- con los brazos temblorosos.

Sé que cuando no eyacule en la tela, me perderé de tu recuerdo y volveré a sumergirme en la oscuridad. Meditaré. Dormiré. Me bañaré. Clavaré las uñas en mis palmas, romperé un vaso o dos contra la pared y saldré de nuevo, calle arriba.

Caminaré hasta la sede de la Orden. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que extrañarte y trabajar con todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nadie más (o al menos, pocos) sufran nuestra suerte.


End file.
